Watchmen (Movie)
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** * * * Other Characters: * Bernard & Bernie * * ** Seymour * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Detective Fine ** Detective Gallagher * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Karnak ** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** ** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = In the 1930s and 40s, the vigilantes form a group called the Minutemen. Decades later, a second generation of superheroes attempt to form a team as well, calling themselves the Watchmen. Various historical events are shown to have been altered or impacted by the existence of superheroes, such as the assassination of John F. Kennedy and the Vietnam War. The American victory in the Vietnam War, due to the intervention of the godlike being Dr. Manhattan, leads to Richard Nixon's third term as President following the repeal of term limits in the United States. By the 1980s, however, the Watchmen have been outlawed due to the Keene Act in 1977, and tensions between the United States and the Soviet Union have escalated the Cold War with threats of nuclear attack. By 1985, only the vigilantes The Comedian and Dr. Manhattan are active and sanctioned by the government; however, the masked vigilante Rorschach, who refuses to retire, illegally remains active. Investigating the murder of government agent Edward Blake, Rorschach, knowing that Blake was The Comedian, concludes that someone is trying to eliminate masked heroes. He goes off to warn his retired comrades: the emotionally detached Dr. Manhattan and his lover Laurie Jupiter (the second Silk Spectre), Dan Dreiberg (the second Nite Owl), and Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias), but makes little progress. After Blake's funeral, Dr. Manhattan is accused of causing the cancers afflicting his former girlfriend and colleagues from before the accident that turned him into the being he is now. Manhattan exiles himself to Mars, giving the Soviet Union the confidence to invade Afghanistan in his absence. Later, Rorschach's conspiracy theory appears to be justified when Adrian, who had long since made his identity as Ozymandias public before retiring, narrowly avoids an assassination attempt, and Rorschach himself is framed for murder. Meanwhile, Laurie falls in love with Dan, having previously broken up with Manhattan, and the two former heroes decide to come out of retirement as they grow closer to one another. After breaking Rorschach out of Sing Sing prison alongside Nite Owl, Silk Spectre is confronted by Manhattan, who takes her to Mars and explains he is no longer interested in humanity, denying her request to intervene. Probing her memories, they both discover that The Comedian is her father. His interest in humanity renewed, Manhattan returns to Earth with Silk Spectre. Investigating further into the conspiracy, Rorschach and Nite Owl discover that Adrian may be behind everything. Rorschach records his suspicions in his journal, which recounts the events of the story thus far from his perspective, and posts it to a newspaper office. Rorschach and Nite Owl confront Adrian, presumably now Ozymandias once again, in his Antarctic retreat. Ozymandias confirms that he is the mastermind behind The Comedian's murder, Manhattan's exile, and the framing of Rorschach; he also staged his own assassination attempt to place himself above suspicion. He explains that his plan is to unify the United States and Soviet Union and prevent nuclear war by destroying the world's main cities with exploding energy reactors he had Dr. Manhattan create for him under the pretense of providing free energy for the world. Rorschach and Nite Owl attempt to stop him, only to find his plan has already been enacted; the energy signatures are recognized as Dr. Manhattan's, and the two opposing sides of the Cold War unite to combat their "common enemy." Laurie and Manhattan arrive only to see half of New York City in ruins and realize Ozymandias's plan. They arrive to confront him, only to agree that, with the cessation of hostilities around the world, this conspiracy is best left unrevealed to the public to compromise. Rorschach, however, is unwilling to cooperate, and allows himself to be vaporized by Manhattan as a means of stopping him from revealing the truth. Manhattan shares a final kiss with Laurie and departs for another galaxy. With the end of the Cold War and the transformation of humanity into a united front, Laurie and Dan return to the destroyed New York City, which is being rebuilt, and begin life anew together. Meanwhile, a newspaper editor in New York complains about how there is nothing worthwhile to print; he lets a young employee look for something to run in a collection of crank letters, among which is Rorschach's journal. | Cast = * Jackie Earle Haley - Walter Kovacs / Rorschach ** Eli Snyder - Young Rorschach * Patrick Wilson - Daniel "Dan" Dreiberg / Nite Owl II * Billy Crudup - Jonathan "Jon" Osterman / Doctor Manhattan * Malin Akerman - Laurel "Laurie" Juspeczyk / Silk Spectre II ** Haley Guiel - Laurie (13 Years) * Matthew Goode - Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias "Ozzy" * Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Edward "Eddie" Blake / The Comedian * Carla Gugino - Sally Juspeczyk / Silk Spectre I * Stephen McHattie - Hollis Mason / Nite Owl I * Darryl Scheelar - Captain Metropolis * Matt Frewer - Edgar Jacobi / Moloch the Mystic * Danny Woodburn - Big Figure * Laura Mennell - Janey Slater * Rob LaBelle - Wally Weaver * Robert Wisden - Richard Nixon | Notes = | Trivia = * The first official image from director Zack Snyder - a test shot of Rorshach holding The Comedian's button - was actually hidden in a trailer for Snyder's previous film, 300 . It features that film's associate producer, Wesley Coller, wearing a makeshift mask in front of a composite New York backdrop, and was created as an experiment by Snyder to establish the mood and look of his proposed Watchmen project. Snyder's wife, Deborah Snyder, bet him $100 that no one would discover it, while he was convinced that someone would find it almost immediately. He won. * The teaser trailer "Official Watchmen Trailer", You Tube, 17 July 2008. was released several days online before debuting in theaters before The Dark Knight's presentation. The song present in the trailer is rock band The Smashing Pumpkins's song,"The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning", an alternate take on their similar song,"The End Is the Beginning Is the End", which was released on Batman & Robin's OST. The theatrical trailer Watchmen (2009) Trailer 2 debuted with Quantum of Solace's theater presentation, featuring the song "Take a Bow" by Muse. "Take a Bow" has the same theme of corruption, conspiracy, and apocalyptic consequences like "The Beginning Is the End" and "Pruit Igoe" and "Prophecies" by Phillip Glass.Phillip Glass - Pruit IgoePhilip Glass - Prophecies. * "Ride of The Valkyries" plays during Dr. Manhattan's assistance in the Vietnam war. As well as being a reference to Apocalypse Now, in the book, that particular piece of music is referenced in Hollis Mason's recount of a sad childhood memory in the "Under the Hood" vignette.Richard Wagner - The Ride of the Valkyries | Links = * Official Site * Watchmen at the Internet Movie Database * Watchmen (movie) at Watchmen Wiki * Watchmen Wiki * The Watchmen Movie at Wikipedia * "Watchmen" at Youtube * The New Frontiers Man at You Tube }}